glee_the_new_genfandomcom-20200213-history
Change Your Life
Change Your Life is a song originally by Iggy Azalea feat. T.I.. It was sung by New Directions in the seventh episode of the first season, Glory & Gore. Lyrics Kendra with New Directions Girls (Rohan) Imma change your life, Imma change it (Yeah!) Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. (New Directions homie!) Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. (Real talk) Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. (No bull yeah) Imma change your life, life Jessica You used to dealing with basic girls. Basic stuff all the time. I'm a new classic, upgrade your status. From a standby to a frequent flyer. Pop out your past life, and I'll renovate your future. Then I integrate my genius stuff we purchasin' not perusing. Talia Yeah, I love your hustle, baby. Just let me add a little bit of muscle, baby. Joint venture, we'll partner up until the shares are up. And I'll up your wages on a private island, dolo. One across the Cono Them broads before me was locals. Through customs accustom your wardrobe, man Dmitri Stamped passports where they all pass ports 'til the clocks fast forward. Then we got blue shores where they don't do chores, we just get chauffeured. Damn, this is the life. Exclusive stuff with all access granted In the country where the accents are grand. And they landing on top of foreign mansions New Directions Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Derek If you could listen more than you speak. I get you everything that you need I'm talking 'bout red bottoms LV. Even extensions plugs in your weave. I be blowing on strong smoke when we ride. And everybody just lookin'. But ain't no boys gon' holla. They like nah shawty she tooken Rohan Imma get you up out that coffee shop. Pick you up and leave you marked where you wanna shop. And let me show you that watch you supposed to wear. Get up out that Honda Civic and get yourself in here. Tell your mom and dad you're straight. Don't worry 'bout it you got it. You fly over in coach and fly back in a jet. Hustle gang got your chest. Ain't no time for stress Kendra We spend our Winters in the Summer of Australia. Eating crumpets with the sailors. On acres without the neighbours We fast-forward four years more. We long way from real poor, And all the stuff that we endure. I told you what you was in for so. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Talia Once you go great, you never go good. You never go back, even if you could I'll show you my way, I got that good-good. You never go back, even if you could Brock Have you ever wished your life would change? Woke up and you lived your dreams Baby I could help you make that change. I could show you how to do this thing Jake Have you ever wished your life would change? Woke up and you lived your dreams Baby I could help you make that change. I can show ya, show ya Rohan Show ya, show ya… New Directions Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life. Dmitri and Jessica Once you go great, you never go good. You never go back, even if you could. I'll show you my way, I got that good-good. You never go back, even if you could Derek Once you go great, you never go good. New Directions Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life Derek I'll show you my way, I got that good-good New Directions Imma change your life, Imma change it. Imma change your life, life Video Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Sung By New Directions Category:Songs Sung By Brock Dowell Category:Songs Sung By Derek Kaede Category:Songs Sung By Dmitri Blanchet Category:Songs Sung By Jake Williams Category:Songs Sung By Jessica Rimmons Category:Songs Sung By Kendra Suazo Category:Songs Sung By Rohan Haynes-Schofield Category:Songs Sung By Talia Creston